


Chapter IV - Bittersweet

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [7]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Beatrice’s first Easter at Edgewater is sweet, but some things leave a biiter taste on her mouth.
Series: Unspoken Desires [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 1





	Chapter IV - Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me for any typos /or grammatical errors.

Easter at Edgewater is always a very expected event, but that year it’d be extra special. That would be Beatrice’s first Easter at her father’s house. She had already spent a few weekends there, but this was the first time she had been there for so many days.

At the Earl’s request, Mrs. Daly sewed her a special dress for Easter Sunday. It was light pink with small white flowers and complemented with a straw bonnet hat decorated with matching white flowers.

After the traditional Easter lunch, children from neighbor estates and from the village came to Edgewater for the epic eggs’ hunt. It was a tradition instituted by Dominique after Vincent was born. Hundreds of eggs are hidden in the gardens and an ultimate decadent chocolate one is hidden by the Dowager Countess in person. Known as The Supreme Egg, it is a big chocolate egg with smaller chocolate eggs inside. Plus, some layers are filled with other sweets. It is always so well hidden that some years no child can find it. The legend among the local children says that when no one finds the special egg, it becomes cursed and gives ten Easters of bad luck to whoever finds it after the holiday.

To entertain adults and teens, it was organized a garden party and some garden games. The day before, Beatrice had watched the bustle of preparations from her window. She could never have imagined the result. There were white tents across the garden in front of the house. The tables were decorated with intricate floral arrangements. In addition to the fancy food displayed on the tables, employees were circulating agile, but elegantly among the guests offering refreshments and canapés.

Beatrice was stunned. There were so many children running around the gardens…and many intimidating adults too. She squeezed her father’s hand tighter as they approached the gardens.

“My dear, there are so many guests to meet! But, don’t be nervous, beanie. I’ll be by your side all the time” - her father reassured her.  
He led her through the tents. As they moved among the guests, Beatrice could feel their gaze: some more scrutinizing, others simply curious. The people to whom her father was introducing her were friendly towards her. Nevertheless, even if she was only ten, Beatrice could recognize their fake smiles. As soon as they turned their backs, people started to murmur. Their whispers echoed in her head.

An elderly lady wearing a ridiculously decorated hat squeezed her cheeks so hard they went numb.  
“The fluffy cheeks - sometimes a blessing, often a curse. The old ladies can’t resist them.” – he smiled - When something like this happens again, massage your cheeks like that.“ - Vincent said, massaging his daughter’s cheeks to exemplify it - "It was a technique I developed when I was a child. Are the cheeks better?”

“Yes, thank you, papa.”

A man, whose face seemed vaguely familiar to Beatrice, was walking towards them. He greeted Vincent with a warm handshake. After the greetings, the man turned to her.

“Good afternoon, my lady. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Your fearless reputation precedes you.” – the man said, kissing the back of her hand.

Beatrice didn’t know what to do. She looked at her father with a confused look.

“This is Mathew Sinclaire, Ernest’s father.” - Vincent explained.

Beatrice turned red.  
“Nice to meet you, sir. I’m so sorry for what I did to your son. I had no intention of hurting him…I hope you can forgive me…”

Mr. Sinclaire let out a warm laugh and then, declared:

“You’re so precious, little one.” – he caressed her head - “No wonder your father has been so puffed up lately. I believe my son was never at risk. Ernest is an excellent swimmer. Actually, he could compete if he was not a bookworm.”

After some more adult conversation, Mr. Sinclaire walked away.

“See you around, my lady.” - he said winking.

Her father walked her through the tents introducing her to a few more people.  
Her father walked her through the tents introducing her to a few more people.

Henrietta was following them closely with her gaze. She was gripping her fingers tightly around the glass in her hand. She was hardly paying attention what her partner, Mrs Bowman, was saying.

Vincent was walking on the two ladies’ direction.

“It must be hard for you.” - Mrs Bowman whispered to Henrietta – “I hope the girl isn’t causing you too many problems.”

“I will never let her forget who is the lady of the house.” - Henrietta murmured to her interlocutor.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything too important, my ladies.”

“Not really, my dear husband. I was saying to Mrs. Bowman that your charitable heart never ceases to amaze me.” - Henrietta said sarcastically.

Vincent ignored his wife and turned his attention to Mrs Bowman.

“Mrs Bowman, your hat is lovely!” – the Earl complimented – “I hope you’re enjoying the party.”

“Thank you, it’s very kind of you notice my hat. Everything is marvelous, as usual. The Dowager Countess never loses her touch. I already had the opportunity to congratulate her earlier.” – Mrs Bowman said politely.

“Mrs Bowman, let me introduce you my daughter, Beatrice Foredale.”

“Nice to meet you, Beatrice. Your outfit is so lovely! You look like a spring fairy. I’ve a daughter too. Her name is Donna and she’s about your age. She must be playing with the other children at moment. I hope you can become good friends.”

Suddenly, Vincent was hit by a child who was running after Harry. She stopped and turned back.

“I’m so sorry, my Lord.”

Then, the girl noticed Beatrice.

“You must be Beatrice. Your brother had promised to introduced us, but he has been delaying it for ages. I’m Annabelle. I’m so excited to meet you.” - she didn’t even stop to breath and continued - “Playing with Harry is cool, but he’s not very competent for doll tea parties. We’re playing tag. Do you want to join us?”

Beatrice looked to Vincent asking for permission. Vincent nodded and Annabelle took her by hand guiding her to join Harry and to the other children. Harry frowned.

“What’s she doing here?” – he hissed at Annabelle.

She shushed him.

“Folks, this is Beatrice, Harry’s sister.” - Annabelle introduced enthusiastically.

*****Sometime later*****

The butler drew the attention of all presents to Dowager Countess’ brief speech that preceded the hunting. The children gathered around the wooden platform where Dominique was speaking, bundled with their straw baskets, impatient for the speech’s end.

Luke waved at Beatrice, and she returned the gesture. He seemed to be trying to tell her something, but Beatrice couldn’t hear him. Meanwhile, she was distracted by Annabelle’s arrival.

“Do you want be my partner, Beatrice?” - Annabelle whispered.

Beatrice agreed very grateful. The garden was huge, she didn’t even know where to start looking.

Harry came from behind them, took Annabelle’s hand and said:

“Come on, Annabelle. This year I spied my grandmother. I think I know where she hid The Supreme Egg”

“Thank you, Harry, but this year I’m going with Beatrice.”

Angry, Harry abruptly dropped Annabelle’s hand.

“This is not fair, Annabelle! We do it together every year! I thought we were best friends…”

“We’re best friends!”

Dominique winced at her grandson’s and eyed him disapprovingly.

“That’s okay, Annabelle, no problem. Go with Harry.” - Beatrice hurried to answer.

“No, I won’t. We’re friends, Harry, but you don’t own me!”

Harry turned away without saying a word, but furious, dropping his basket to the ground. Almost immediately, her grandmother’s speech came to an end and the adults clapped elegantly. The Dowager Countess rang the gong three times marking the beginning of the hunt.

Children invaded the gardens. Alone or in groups, they searched every nook and cranny.

Ernest was too old for hunting eggs, but he enjoyed watching the hunt. It reminded him happier days. He was watching the whole action while he was sipping a glass of juice and nibbling the sweet miniatures he had on the plate. Little Beatrice stood out among the other children with her flowered bonnet. She was with Annabelle, one of the daughters of Thaddeus Parson, whose estate was close to Edgewater and Ledford Park. He was glad the girl was making friends. Despite being mischievous, she seemed to be a ray of sunshine. Certainly, the little girl would soon be surrounded by friends. However, high society was not benevolent to anyone and he predicted that it would not be especially benevolent with her. Good friends would be essential to her survival in that world founded on falsehood.

He was so lost in such philosophical thoughts that he didn’t even notice Felicity’s arrival.

"Do you remember when I found the The Supreme Egg?”- she asked approaching him from behind.

“Of course. You made it impossible to forget, Felicity ” - Ernest answered drinking some more juice.

“Can you remember when we were in their place? We used to have fun in those days…before you went to Eton and became too serious.” - Felicity commented, trying get his attention.

Ernest just muttered something intelligible and continued to eat his mini sweets. She was determined to get his attention, so she changed the subject.

“That girl with the bonnet. Is the Earl’s girl, isn’t she? - Felicity asked in a tone of disdain.

"Yes, she is.”

“Poor Countess. She didn’t deserve endure such a shame. That kind of indiscretions must be hidden, not glorified. The Earl is proudly introducing her as his ‘newly discovered daughter’. What do you think about it, Ernest?”

"The Earl is a noble man by blood, but specially in moral values. He did the right thing as usual.”

“I’m also surprised that Dowager Countess has agreed and supported this. He could have just found another solution…a more discreet one. There is no need to that kind of exhibition…” -

“Children should be with their parents. She already lost her mother. At least, she has a family now.”

“Talking about her mother, do you know she was a singer? I heard she used perform in pubs. I can’t imagine the Earl involved with someone so lower…”

“Singing is a God-given gift … at least, that’s what your mother always says after your solo on Sunday service” – Ernest said.

“Are you comparing me, singing the Psalms at church, with a pub singer?”

“I’m just saying it’s the same gift.” - her nasty comments were starting to irritate him - “My father told me he went to one of her concerts with the Earl. He says she was very gifted. He described her voice as divine. She could have been very successful singer if she had not given up her career in order to take care of her daughter.”

“If that was the case, she failed miserably. The girl clearly has serious flaws in her education. Watching her eating cake was a painful experience.”

“First, she has a name: Beatrice; second, she is ten years old. You can’t expect her to behave like you … which, by the way, I hope never happens.”

“What do you mean, Ernest?”

“Underneath your expensive clothes and your exquisite education, you are just a hypocrite. You sing the Psalms on Sunday, but have your heart full of vanity, prejudice and meanness.”

Felicity left outraged by his response.

Annabelle showed Beatrice all the best spots. When their baskets were almost full, Annabelle declared:

“Enough of crumbs…It’s time for the big game. That Supreme Egg will be ours.”

“We have already searched in so many places and no sign of it.” - Beatrice replied.

“Harry must be bluffing; otherwise, he would have already boasted of his discovery on our faces.” - Annabelle was talking more to herself than to Beatrice - “Your brother is not the only one with tricks up his sleeve. I know a person who can help us.”

“Who?”

“Ernest Sinclaire. He is old, but he is a legendary eggs hunter. My sister says no one could find more eggs than him. We could ask him for help.”

“Are you crazy, Annabelle? That is cheating! Besides, teens usually don’t like to be bothered by children.” - Beatrice objected.

“I believe he’ll help us… in the name of goddess Minerva.” - Annabelle said, smirking mischievously.

“What do you mean by that?” - Beatrice asked, but Annabelle was already running towards Ernest

Beatrice followed her.

“Hello, Ernest!” - Annabelle greeted innocently.

“Hello, Annabelle! Hello, Beatrice. How is the hunting going?“ - he asked smiling to the girls.

“Great! Our baskets are almost full.” - Annabelle responded, proudly displaying the loot.

“Don’t eat all the chocolates today or your bellies will complain about it later. Believe me, I know what I’m talking about.” - Ernest advised.

“I’ll give some to Minerva and to the twins.” - Annabelle promised, but crossing her fingers behind her back - “So…Ernest…I’d like to ask you a favour.”

“Of course! Anything.”

“Minerva told me you used to be very good at hunting eggs. Do you think you could help us to find The Supreme Egg?” - Annabelle asked

“I’m sorry, Annabelle, but it’d be unfair to the other children.” - Ernest answered.

“Oh…I understand…and you’re right. It was just an idea that came up to my mind…” - Annabelle said disappointed - “I really wanted that Beatrice’s first Easter here was special” - she added making puppy eyes - “Minerva said you’d help us, but that’s okay. We’ll find a way.”

Annabelle’s performance was brilliant, but it was still a sham. Beatrice was red, avoiding eye contact with him. Every time she looked at Ernest, she was reminded by what happened on Good Friday and felt a wave of shame run through her veins.

“Come on, Beatrice! We have a Supreme Egg to find!” - Annabelle said taking her by the hand

“Wait!” - Ernest called.

They turned back. Ernest lowered himself in order to be able to talk face to face with them.

“I’ll help you, but we have to be discreet. I don’t want to upset the Dowager Countess.”

“Thank you so much, Ernest!” - Annabelle thanked him hugging his neck.

After Annabelle released his neck, Ernest explained his plan to help them. He would follow them from afar, making discreet signals to indicate them where to look. 

“Now, can you explain me who is Minerva?” – Beatrice asked when they parted ways with Ernest.

“Minerva is my older sister. She is sixteen. I think Ernest has a soft spot for her” 

“And does she know it?”

“I think it’s reciprocal. Once I saw them kissing in our gardens.” - Annabelle responded.

“Yuck!” - Beatrice reacted to the answer.

“My exact thought” - Annabelle agreed with a disgusted expression.

Ernest instructed them to look first among the raspberry trees, then in a rose bush, in the middle of the gardener’s tools…at last, he motioned for them to look in the gazebo near the lake. They entered in and looked carefully everywhere.

“I don’t know why Ernest told us to come here … there is no place to hide anything.” – Annabelle complained.

Annabelle took two steps back and a cracking sound resonated.

“Did you hear that, Annabelle?” – Beatrice questioned excited

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“Take two steps forward, please”

Annabelle obeyed, although she did not understand the reason for the request.

“Now, jump on that spot”

“Why”

“Pleased, do it!”

Annabelle jumped and the creaking of planks was clearly heard for both.

“There are some loose boards. My grandmother may have hidden it there.” – Beatrice exclaimed.

The two children pulled the loose boards and there it was…wrapped in golden paper and with a huge green bow. They squealed enthusiastically.

“Now, what we have to do?” – Beatrice asked.

“We have to take it back with us to the gong and then play it three times to let people know that the Egg was found. However…” - Annabelle stopped talking and for a moment looked around intently and then, continued in a lower voice – “However, it’s better to be discreet. We have to hide the egg until we get to the gong. I don’t want Harry to see us before our triumph.”

Their first idea was to empty one of the baskets to transport the Egg. However, a single basket didn’t have enough space for all their sweets… and, of course, it was out of the question to give up of any candy. Annabelle studied her skirt trying to figure out if it would be possible to hide it there.

“What are you doing?” – Beatrice asked intrigued.

“This dress has so many layers that would be possible to hide a dead body here … yours is so much better…but it might not be a good idea for hid the Egg … it probably would start to melt.”

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Beatrice had an idea.

“Why don’t we camouflage the egg with my bonnet?”

Beatrice took the bonnet out of her head and placed it in on the Egg. Annabelle laughed at the image.  
“Well, the bonnet fits it, indeed. It must be the fanciest egg in all England. And it just gave me another idea.” - Annabelle smirked, taking the bonnet tapes and measuring them with her fingers - “You will put the Egg inside the bonnet and tie both to my tight. With so many layers of fabric, no one will notice it.”

Beatrice looped the ribbons around the thigh twice and finished with a tight bow.

“Try to walk.”

Annabelle took a few steps forward.

“Do you feel the Egg moving?”

“Nop.”

“So, I think we can go.”

“Slow down, Miss Foredale! The Egg is hidden, but we will only be safe when we reach the gong…. it is vital to avoid crossing paths with others.”

Beatrice suggested that they go around the mansion. It was a longer way, but there were fewer children around. Along the way, they pretended to continue looking for eggs.

“How is the hutting going, girls?” - Luke asked him appearing from behind a bush.

Beatrice dropped her basket with the scare.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Luke started picking up Beatrice’s eggs. Suddenly he stopped fascinated, looking at a package

“You found flying saucers. They’re very rare…I trade all my eggs for the flying saucers’s package”

“Take it, but I don’t want any of your eggs.”

The boy looked surprised.

“Take it. I insist. I’ve more than enough eggs.”

“Thank you so much. By the way…I was wondering… If you didn’t want to go with me to the village’s playground tomorrow.”

“I’d love that, Luke! I’ll ask my father to take me there!

“Beatrice, hurry up!” - Annabelle hissed.

Further ahead they find Donna Bowman.

“Are you Beatrice?”

“Yes…?”

“I’m Donna. I live in the village, but my father is an important lawyer in London. In fact, he’s your father’s lawyer.”

“Okay…Nice to meet you, Donna.”  
“What is wrong with your dress, Annabelle?” - Donna pointed - “I think your skirt has a problem. But your dress is so lovely, Beatrice… Which London store did you buy it?”

“It was a friend of my mother who sewed it.”

“Ohhh…I see… You didn’t have a bonnet before?”

“I must have lost it somewhere….”

“Good for you. The bonnet was ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry?!”

“I think the bonnet it’s cute.“ - a bubbly girl interrupted the conversation - “I’m Theresa! Nice to meet you! It’s great have another friend at Edgewater to play with. Have you already seen any ghosts in the house?” - she asked excited.

“Ghosts?!”

“Theresa thinks Edgewater is haunted.” - Annabelle explained.

“Yes, how silly of her.” - Donna mocked.

“Donna, if I remember correctly, we all ran away in terror from the cellar that day. And you were the one who was screaming louder…” - Annabelle replied

“Let’s go, Theresa! We still have many places to look.” - Donna sulked.

“See you around!” - Teresa said goodbye with a wide smile.

When they walked away, Beatrice asked:

“So, you and Donna…”

“We don’t get along since we wear nappies. And I think you can see why.”  
The girls continued on their way. They saw Vincent walking towards them, but chose to hide behind a rose bush to avoid further delays.

When they were about to reach the gong, Beatrice was bumped by a tall, blonde teenager.

“Watch where you’re going, girl!” – she scolded harshly.

“Are you okay?” – Annabelle asked worried.

“Yes…Who is she?”

“I think her name is Felicity. She’s one of Minerva’s friends. Her father is a Viscount or Baron, I can’t say for sure… but she has the vanity of a queen.”

When they reached the wooden platform, Annabelle beamed at Beatrice and brandished the wooden baton like a trophy before striking the metal three times with more force than required. The sound echoed in the garden and drew the attention of the guests. All the children ran towards the gong to see who had found it. Harry was the first to arrive. When he saw the girls, he threw them a furious look.

Shortly after, Dominique came over to congratulate the winners. She was very happy to see who they were. She barely could hide her pride.

“Congratulations, my darlings!”

After receiving congratulations from other children, they looked for Ernest in the crowd to thank him, but they were unable to find him.

Later that afternoon, Annabelle and Beatrice were sitting on a garden bench dividing the loot.

“I think we should offer Ernest some sweets as a thank you gift.” – Beatrice suggested, a little apprehensive about Annabelle’s response.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” - her mouth was already full of chocolate – “Teens seems to have a complicated relationship with sweets. Minerva is always scolding me for eating them in front of her, yet she always has half empty boxes of chocolates on the nightstand.”

“Even though he doesn’t like sweets, it would be nice of us” – Beatrice augmented

The truth was that she still felt tormented in her conscience about the events on Good Friday. So, she thought that such a peace offering could help to ease the discomfort between the them.

Annabelle looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Then, she sighed:

“I don’t know if anybody ever said it to you, but you’re too kind.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, you would prefer to be alone to not upset Harry, you gave Luke the candies, now you’re suggesting this…you must be more careful or people will take advantage of you.” 

“Thank you…I’ll have that in mind.”

“However, perhaps you’re right this time. If we lay some sweet lines on him, he might help us next year too.” – Annabelle said mischievously.

“You’re worse than Briar.”

“Who is she?

Beatrice told her everything about her best friend.

*****Later that night*****

At dinner time, Harry didn’t show up at the table. Henrietta said he was not feeling well. Vincent was very concerned, wanting to call the doctor immediately. On the other hand, Dominque seemed to be more irritated than concerned.

“I hope that this indisposition has nothing to do with the egg hunting. I noticed that he was not pleased this year.” – Dominique said.

Beatrice and Edmund realized she was referring to Harry’s reaction to her and Annabelle’s victory. Henrietta had understood the meaning of Dominique’s words too.

“We have to become stricter with our children … teach them to have more self-control to deal with frustrations better, because life rarely meet our expectations.” – she said looking directly to her daughter-in-law.

Henrietta didn’t retort, but she took revenge of Dominique scolding Beatrice for not using the flatware correctly.

Edmund hurried to help her with that.

Vincent looked suspiciously at the two women, but he preferred to ask the questions later, when they were not at the table in front of the children

After dinner, Vincent called Dominique and Henrietta to his bureau. It was not possible to understand what they were saying, but it was evident that they were discussing. Beatrice couldn’t help thinking that it was all her fault.

“Come on, Beatrice! Let’s watch a film! I’ll let you choose this time.” – Edmund said, to get her out of there.

He gave her a blanket to cover herself and went to the kitchen to get her some hot milk and cookies.

“Why are you so good to me? We are not even real brother and sister.” - Beatrice asked while he was snuggled her.

“Well, I kind of was in your position before. I never met my father. He died when I was only a few months old. Your father is the only father I know. He has always treated me like his own son. However, sometimes, I feel that I don’t belong here. So, I guess you’re a bit like me.”

“I’m so sorry about your father.” – Beatrice comforted him – “And, that’s it. I feel like a fish out of water every time. I always do something wrong and end up getting our father into trouble with your mother.”

“You’re learning, like Harry and I are still learning too. When you move here permanently, you’ll see that we’re not so perfect. Not even grandmother.” – Edmund reassured her.

Beatrice chuckled.

“You know Harry very well. What can I do so that Harry doesn’t hate me so much? ”

“Don’t worry about Harry. Just give him some more time. When you least expect it, you’ll become good friends.” - he told her it to calm her down, although he guessed it would be a long way before that day comes.

In the middle of the film, Beatrice excused herself saying she was going to bed. In the bedroom, she looked for a paper bag and put some chocolates and one of the eggs that was inside of The Supreme Egg.Then, she went to Harry’s room. He still had the light on. Beatrice knocked at his door. He let her in thinking she was his mother. Harry was lying on the bed playing a videogame.

“How are you feeling, Harry? Everybody is worried about you…I’m worried too.”

“Get off my room. I don’t want to look at your face.” – he grunted.

“I just want to give you this.” – Beatrice said getting close to his bed holding out the bag. 

“What is that?” – Harry asked arrogantly.

“Some sweets and an egg that was inside of the Supreme. I thought you would like to eat when you feel better.”

Harry got up from the bed and took the bag out of her hand. Then, he threw the it on the floor and stamped his feet again and again, smashing it completely.

“I don’t want or need anything from you.” – he exploded – “My life was so much better before you appeared!” – he yelled.

Beatrice had to make a great effort not to cry in front of him.

“I thought we could be friends…I never thought I’d have a brother…I was so happy when I heard about you…” – Beatrice managed to say.

“Well, I’m not. The day I heard about you was the worst of my life. Stay away from me…and from Annabelle, by the way. She is my best friend. I’ll not allow you to steal her from me too. Now, get off my room or I’ll yell for my mother and you’ll be in serious troubles.”

Beatrice wished that she had the power to disappear at that moment. She left his room with her little heart broken. She ran to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed, without even cover herself, and cried on the pillow. “I want to go home. I want mum.” she mumbled until she fell asleep.

Much later that night, Vincent went to her daughter’s bedroom. She was cold. Carefully to not awake her, he covered her with the blanket snuggling her.

“I love you so much.” – he whispered, kissing her in the head.

The next morning, after breakfast, the children were encouraged to play in the garden to enjoy the spring sun. Edmund suggested they played with them Tumbling Tower. Harry excused himself, declaring he’d practice archery.

During the game, out of the blue, Beatrice asked:

“How far is Ledford Park?”

“It’s not far. In fact, it’s our closest neighbour. When the weather is good we can even walk there easily. But why are you asking that?” - Edmund inquired.

“I need to go there.”

“Why?”

“I’ve to deliver something to Ernest.”

Edmund was increasingly intrigued. 

“Can you elaborate it, please?”

“Well, Annabelle and I decided to give him some eggs from the hunting.”

“And why would you do that?” - he asked, feeling that she was hiding something from him.

“Well…he helped us to find The Supreme Egg.” - Beatrice admitted whispering in his ear 

“Beatrice Foredale, did you cheat?” - Edmund pretended to be very scandalized.

“No…I mean, not exactly…he just gave us tips about where to look.”

“Let me guess…asking for his help was Annabelle’s idea.”

“We’re both guilty.” - Beatrice defended immediately.

“Are you already covering each other up? Interesting…” - Edmund teased her - “Annabelle is corrupting you.”

“She has been nothing, but kind to me!” – she said

“If grandma suspects about your peccadillo, you are screwed.”

“Please, don’t tell her…” – she begged.

“I won’t. But, remember you owe me it.” – he winked. – “After lunch, meet me at front door. I’ll take you to Ledford Park”

“Really? Thank you so much!” - she thanked, hugging him and taking down the tower with enthusiasm.

“Oh, Beatrice!” – Edmund giggled.  
*****After lunch*****

Edmund was waiting for her as previously settled.

“Can you ride a bike?”

“Yes. I have one at my house…I mean, in the other house.” – she corrected.

“You’ll take Harry’s.”

“He’ll not be upset?”

“He’ll only gets upset if he knows.” – Edmund said in a conspiratorial tone.

Both climbed on the bikes and headed off to Ledford Park. Along the way, he asked her what had happened last night between her and Harry. She didn’t want to tell him, but, after some insistence, she told what had happened.

“You’re really stubborn, aren’t you? I warned you, Beatrice.” – Edmund said. – “Harry needs more time. He felt that you were making fun of him, despite that not being your intention.”

“I’ve been an only child all my life and I was so excited about meeting you two…perhaps too much” - she admitted. – “I just want to be a good sister, but it is being harder than I expected” 

“You know what? Drop it for the next days. Don’t rush it. Let the dust settle and try again later.” – he advised - “Look! We’re almost there!” - he pointed to the mansion on the horizon.

Beatrice forgot her thoughts looking to what was surrounding her. The dusty path was gradually replaced by a landscaped path, with meticulously trimmed grass and flowering shrubs.

Suddenly, a pack of dogs crossed their path. Beatrice got scared, lost her balance and fell off the bicycle.

“Are you okay?” – Edmund ran to help her.

“Yes. I think I must have some bruises, but nothing serious.”

He helped her to get up and she dusted off her clothes

“The last time I checked it, the bike’s brakes were good; I don’t understand what happened” - Edmund said inspecting the bicycle.

“The dogs…I got scared…I… I’m afraid of dogs.” – she confessed.

“Oh. I see. Sorry, I’ve no idea. Do you want come back home?”

“No, we can keep going…but where is the box?”

The box was surprisingly intact for Beatrice’s relief. She was no longer able to get back on the bike, so they walked the rest of the way.  
Ledford Park was truly impressive, it wasn’t just Mr. Sinclaire’s boasting. The house was tall and long, almost too long to cover at a glance, all made of stone. The facade vaguely resembled an ancient temple. Beatrice’s mouth opened in astonishment. In the garden in front of the house, there was a fountain made of stone too and decorated with elaborate forms who reminded her dress frills. Obviously, Beatrice went to get a closer look. Some fishes were swimming indifferently to the observer. There were also bushes trimmed with fancy shapes.

The heavy wooden door was opened by the butler. He was short, had a very serious face and a pointed nose. But, the most terrifying feature was his black deep eyes. He had a penetrating look, as if he could see through their souls.

“What do you want?” - he asked grumpily.

The two kids babbled frightened.

“I have important things to do, I can’t be all day at the door” - the butler complained.

“We…We’d like to talk with Ernest…is he at home?” – Beatrice asked.

“Yes, but what is the issue?” – the men inquired.

“We have a package for him…” – Edmund explained, and Beatrice showed him the box.

“You can let it with me, and I’ll give to him later.” – the butler said, preparing to take it from Beatrice’s hands.

“She’d prefer to deliver it personally.” – Edmund interrupted.

“I will not allow you to disturb my young master with childish things.” – the butler objected.

“What is the cause of this commotion?” - a strong women voice asked.

Then, a stocky woman appeared at the door. She had surprisingly sweet grey eyes for someone with such an intimidating figure.

“What is happening, Mr. Bloxham? - she asked.

“Mrs. Lewis, these children claim to have a package for our young master, but I am not going to let them disturb him with some nonsense.” - Mr. Bloxham declared pompously.

She studied the kids for a moment. 

“You’re from Edgewater, aren’t you?”

Both confirmed with a nod.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Bloxham! I’ll handle with this from now. Come in!” – she ordered friendly

They were introduced into the foyer. It was a room all covered in polished marble and with a huge antique mirror that had almost completely covered one of the walls. Beatrice was startled when she faced herself in that mirror for the first time. Her hair was messy and still had dusty from the road and her jeans had holes on her knees.

“Ernest is a little busy, but I’m sure he doesn’t mind being interrupted for a few minutes.”

“Actually, she is the one who has issues with him. I’m just an escort.” – Edmund excused himself.

Mrs. Lewis called a maid.

“Mrs. Harlow, please, take the boy to the kitchen. I’m sure the cooker has already some fresh scones.” – she ordered - “And you, little miss, please, follow me.”  
Mrs Lewis walked in an elegant way, but in a hurried step. Beatrice, who was lame from the fall, had some difficulty keeping up with her pace. They crossed a corridor with many portraits of the Sinclaires. She slowed down to watch them. In some were portrayed only men, in others were couples and children. The last two were easily recognizable: one was Mr. Sinclaire and the other was Ernest when he was a baby, surrounded by toys. He had the same caramel curls and he was chubby.

“This way, miss.” – Mrs Lewis said opening a door – “Should I be worried about my young master safety during your visit?

Beatrice didn’t dare to reply. 

They reached the garden. She said he was in the greenhouse.  
The greenhouse’s door was open. Beatrice called for him, but no one answered. She moved forward into the glass building, looking for him. The place was so quiet that the flapping of the leaves seemed to be the only sound in the universe.

In the middle of the greenhouse, she found an easel. She couldn’t resist peeking. There was a women’s face drew on the canvas. Ernest was drawing her with charcoal. It clearly wasn’t finished yet. However, the drawing was getting so perfect that she looked alive, even in black and white. She felt an uncontrollable desire to touch it and she would have done it, if she hadn’t heard someone clearing of the throat.

“Please, don’t touch it. Charcoal drawings are very sensitive.”

She recognized Ernest’s voice and turned. Beatrice saw him standing for the first time. He was, in fact, a Gulliver comparing to her. This second meeting confirmed her initial perception of him: he had very serious face for someone so young. But, strangely, she did not feel intimidated by him.

“Oh, sorry.” - she hurried to lower her hand, hiding it behind her back - “She seems so real. Who is she?

“My mother.”

“She is…was very beautiful.” – Beatrice stated – “Why there isn’t any portrait of her in the corridor?

Ernest tried to pretend he didn’t hear the question, but her inquisitive eyes didn’t let him escape from it.

“My father does not allow portraits of her at home … but, I hope he likes this one enough to agree hang it in the gallery.”

“That’s why you’re painting here, hidden?”

He just nodded. Ernest went back to the easel, fidgeting absently in the design case.

“What are you doing here, by the way? I hope I it’s not another secret mission commissioned by Harry.”

Beatrice flushed. He let out a smile as he watched her reaction.

“Annabelle and I decided to give this to you as a thank you for your help yesterday.” - she said handing him the box.

“Very thoughtful of you, thanks.” – he accepted the box, opened it and ate an egg. – “Humm…I’ve almost forgotten how delicious this chocolate is.”

He came back to work. Beatrice sat on the floor and stood for a while watching fascinated how the black lines seemed to come to life on paper.

“I saw your baby portrait.” – she commented out of nowhere – “You looked like the baby doll papa offered me.”

“Thank you, I guess…” 

“She has a white babygrow like yours.”

“How do you know it’s a girl?” – he teased her.  
“Because I’m the mother, so I decide it…Plus, boys are weird.” – she answered convincingly.

“Technically, this is not the mother’s decision, but it is not up to me to explain it to you. And I’m sure Earl won’t mind if you hold that opinion about boys for many years.”

By the way she looked at him, Ernest realized that she didn’t understand the meaning of his words. Of course, she couldn’t understand it. She was only ten years old. However, before she questioned him about the topic, he changed it.

“Do you like to draw, Beatrice?” – he asked not taking his eyes off the easel.

“Not really. But I like to take photos. Last year, I won a photography contest at my school. The village’s photographer was very impressed with my work.” – she told him proudly.

“Fortunately, modesty isn’t a criterion in the contests.” – Ernest muttered under his breath.

“I’ve heard it! – she exclaimed feeling affronted

He chuckled.

“Are you mocking me?” – she asked crossing her arms.

Beatrice was getting upset. She had gone to him in good faith, trying to be a good girl, and he was making fun of her. On the other hand, Ernest was amused to see the little girl getting angry. Her eyes became bigger and her nose wrinkled. She seemed an angry garden gnome.

“I’d never.”

“I think it’s time to go. Have a nice day, Sinclaire!” – she said grumpily.

“Don’t tell me you got upset with me.” - he said half smiling.

When she got up, Ernest noticed her skinned knees.

“You’re hurt! What happened?” – he asked worried.

“I fell from the bike on the way here.”

“I can’t send you away like that. The Earl would declare war against Ledford Park if he saw a crack in his little princess. Stay here.” – he ordered.

He came back with a small white suitcase. He put some alcohol on a piece of cotton and rubbed it gently on the wounds. Beatrice frowned, but she didn’t let out any complaining sound. That was brave. He usually squirmed when he had to disinfect wounds on himself.

“I can’t decide if you’re tough or just too proud.” – he said playfully.

She didn’t answer. After cleaning the wound, he placed gauzes and bandages over the bruises

“It’s done. I’ll call someone to drive you home.”

“No need, thank you. I can perfectly return on foot.” - she replied sharply.

“You’re definitely proud.”

Beatrice was about to retort when Mr. Sinclaire’s voice was heard in the greenhouse.  
“There you are, Ernie. I’ve been looking for you for a while.”

When he faced the easel and looked at the canvas, the colour drained from his face.

“What are you doing, Ernest?!” - he asked raising his voice.

“Exactly what you see.” - Ernest replied in a calm but firm tone and clenching his fists.

Meanwhile, Mrs Lewis had arrived at the door of the greenhouse. She looked worried when she saw them face to face. Ernest looked at her briefly and she inaudible articulated “I’m sorry”.

“We’ve talked about this, Ernest…I don’t want…” – he almost yelled, his veins were throbbing.

Suddenly, Mr Sinclaire became aware of Beatrice’s presence and immediately changed his posture.

“I had no idea that we have visitors. I am delighted to see you here, Beatrice.” - he addressed her kindly, with a smile, trying to hide his anger.

Both Sinclaires kept glaring intensely to each other. The tension between them was almost palpable.

“Thank you, sir. I just came to deliver something to Ernest. I was just leaving. My brother is already waiting for me.”

“That’s a shame. Please, come back any other day with your father. I will love to personally show you the estate. I’m sure you’ll find Ledford Park even more beautiful than Edgewater. Mrs Lewis, please, accompany her to the exit.”

Before Mrs Lewis took her, she squeezed Ernest’s hand in an attempt to give him some comfort. His muscles were growing tense and his pulse was speeding up.

Before reaching the door that led from the garden to the mansion, the angry voices of father and son were heard.

Mrs Lewis led her by a different way back to the entrance. She was clearly worried about what was happening in the greenhouse.

“Will Ernest be okay? Will Mr Sinclaire be very tough with him? Will he be grounded?” – Beatrice asked.

Mrs. Lewis’s work ethics would normally never allow her to talk about her masters’ private life. However, the little girl was genuinely concerned. She sighed and answered:

“Ernest deliberately disobeyed him. He was aware that his father could react this way. However, on the other hand, Mr Sinclaire loves him so much…His son means everything to him. Mr Sinclaire will not be upset for long. Tomorrow everything will be forgotten.”

They entered the kitchen where Edmund was still feasting with scones. His face was full of cream and jams of various colours.

“It took you too long!” – he complained.

“I don’t think you care that much.” – she said smirking – “You are very well accompanied.”

Beatrice had a knot in her stomach, so, despite Mrs Lewis’ insistence, she only managed to drink a glass of milk. Through the half-open door, she saw Ernest passing in the foyer followed immediately by the sound of a door slamming loudly.

On the way home, Edmund asked her not to tell anyone about the scones. Apparently, there was an old rivalry between Edgewater’s and Ledford Park’s cooks about who baked the best scones.

“If she dreams that I ate the enemy’s scones, she will never let me into the kitchen again to eat sweets on the sly.” - Edmund explained - “If you don’t tell anything, I’ll give you some of the sweets that I can get.” – he promised - “Promise, cross your heart and hope to die in a cellar full of rats?”

“I promise” - she vowed crossing her heart - “And I gladly accept the sweets, but I won’t keep your secret because of that. You are my brother and the siblings keep each other’s secrets. At least that’s what I think siblings should do.” – Beatrice said.

“Thank you, Beatrice! I didn’t know a need a sister until you appeared.” – he said.

“And you’re the best brother a girl can have.”


End file.
